


Last Night

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/M, Smut, black out sex, not remembering sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Last Night

You took a deep drink from the bottle of whiskey sitting on the table in front of you as you stared across the room at nothing. The Winchesters had left for another hunt without bringing you, claiming you were “still healing.”

Still healing.

When Garth had called the Winchesters to let them know a rookie hunter, Amy, was in the area hunting a werewolf it was quickly decided that the three of you would go to help back her up.

Splitting up once you were at the location, it was your bad luck that you found Amy first and that before you could reach for your weapon the wolf bit her. You should have had your weapon out already and your stupid mistake had killed Amy.

Now between the guilt and nightmares you weren’t at your best and the Winchesters could tell, leaving you home on more and more hunts.

The problem now was that every time they left you behind it reminded you of your dad, leaving you behind with Bobby while he hunted and coming back less and less frequently until he never came back again.

At eight years old you didn’t understand. You made up stories that a vampire killed him, aliens abducted him, he ran off with the hot chick on daytime TV, anything to make it make sense to your young mind.

But when John Winchester stopped by once with the boys you heard him mention your dad was in Indiana hunting, very much alive.

And now the Winchesters realized you weren’t perfect and were leaving you behind also.

This time you were coping by drinking entirely too much.

* * *

 

Taking a large drink of the whiskey, you heard cupboards opening and closing in the kitchen. You rolled your eyes before yelling out. “The glasses are in here Crowley.”

A few moments later the King of Hell stepped into the library, bottle of scotch in his hands. “I see you started without me.”

You shrugged and took another drink as he sat down across from you and poured scotch into a glass. “Where did the Hardy Boys head off to this time?”

“I don’t know,” you replied, licking your lips. “They haven’t been telling me lately. They just leave me here in hopes I’ll be myself again when they get back.”

“I take it they don’t know I’ve been keeping you company while you drink yourself into a stupor every time they leave?”

The look you gave him was all the confirmation he needed and he chuckled as he sat back in his chair. “You know that it wasn’t your fault the hunter died.”

You looked up at him and narrowed your eyes, by unspoken agreement he had never brought up what happened before. “I should have had my weapon out.”

“It wouldn’t have made a difference and you know it. The werewolf would have still reached her first.”

“You don’t know that,” you whispered.

The bottle you had been drinking from was empty and you stood to walk across the room and grab another.

“It’s not Amy,” you found yourself saying as you bent down to pull a bottle from the liquor cabinet.

“Excuse me?” Crowley replied, watching you.

You returned to sit across from him, opening the bottle and chugging from it for a moment before wiping your lips. “It’s not Amy. I’m upset about her, but that’s not what’s wrong. I messed up and they are abandoning me.”

Crowley was silent for a moment. Your eyes were glassy and he could tell by the way you were chugging the whiskey like water that you were already drunk.

In all the nights the two of you had sat drinking together you had never opened up to him about what was really going on, and now that you were he wasn’t sure if he should let you continue. “Y/N, you’ve had a lot to drink Kitten…”

You stood up quickly, the bottle hanging loosely from your fingertips. “I have. So what do we do about it?”

Crowley watched you walk around the table until you were in front of him. Setting your bottle down on the table, you straddled him, sitting down in his lap.

Reaching out to grab your waist so you didn’t fall backwards, Crowley felt himself start to harden even as he wondered what you were doing. “What have we here Kitten?”

Leaning so close your lips were brushing his, you snatched the glass out of his hand and sat back on his lap, finishing the contents.

“Y/N.”

You leaned forward again, looking into his eyes for a moment before you brought your mouth to his in a sloppy kiss.

For a moment Crowley thought about doing the right thing, pushing you back and insisting you go to bed and sleep off the whiskey.

But when you rocked against his erection while your teeth tugged on his bottom lip he took control of the kiss, his hands tangling up in your hair as he opened your mouth with his tongue and explored you.

The taste of whiskey and scotch didn’t completely drown out the flavor of you.

You were grinding against his hard cock and making little mewling noises into his mouth as he kissed you.

Crowley stood, wrapping your legs around his waist as he started down the hallway to your bedroom. His teeth were scrapping against your neck as he carried you.

It was not gentle. Crowley fucked you and he fucked you hard. His teeth bit and his fingers bruised.

When he pushed into you from behind and you reached over for the half empty whiskey bottle on the bedside table and took a large drink he brought his hand down on your ass forcefully, leaving his print behind.

For each drink you took he spanked you until the bottle was empty.

Pulling out long enough to roll you onto your back, he resumed his movements as he pressed back into you. You wrapped your arms around him, fingers threading through his hair. “It’s funny you know?”

“What is Kitten?” he asked, slowing down and raising up on his arms to look in your eyes.

You smiled and stroked his back. “I’ve been in love with you since the moment I met you Crowley, but it took me being a mess to make a move.”

“I fail to see the humor in that Y/N,” he replied, holding still inside of you now.

You dug your nails into his back. “Never mind, just fuck me.”

And he did, you came twice before he finally came, his warm release filling you as he cried out your name.

Pulling out a few moments later and flopping down beside you on the bed, he stared at your ceiling as he caught his breath.

Finally sitting up, he leaned over to kiss you but found you were already asleep.

Seeing the bite marks on your breasts, the bruises on your thighs, and his seed tricking from your sex, he was overwhelmed with something he didn’t feel often. Regret.

He didn’t regret sleeping with you, if he was being honest he’d had feelings for you for a long time now, but he regretted sleeping with you when you were clearly this drunk.

With a snap of his fingers the bite marks and bruises were gone. Grabbing a warm cloth from the bathroom he cleaned you up, wiping up the evidence of what the two of you had done.

Pulling your blanket up, he brushed a kiss across your forehead and left.

* * *

 

The next morning you woke up with a raging headache. The minute you sat up you knew you were going to throw up and you barely made it to the restroom.

After a warm shower and a cup of coffee you started to feel better and you made your way to the library.

Empty glasses and a half finished bottle of whiskey and scotch were sitting on the table. You didn’t remember much from after the boys left but Crowley must have stopped by last night.

At the thought of the King of Hell you saw a flash of dark eyes above you and your fingers digging into naked skin. You sat down in the chair and closed your eyes, trying to remember what happened but nothing came to mind.

You had been in love with Crowley for ages and you prayed that you didn’t say anything to embarrass yourself as you pulled your phone out and dialed his number.

“Kitten, how are you feeling this morning?” Crowley asked, his voice sounding forced.

“I’ve had better days,” you replied. “Hey Crowley, I don’t remember what happened last night. Care to fill a girl in?”

“Nothing happened Kitten. You got drunk and announced you were going to bed. I went home,” he replied.

“Oh…I thought…I had a small flash…” you trailed off. “It must have been a dream. Never mind. Are you coming by tonight if the boys are still gone?”

“I’ll stop by if they are not home. Maybe instead of drinking we could try something new?”

“Sure,” you said, nodding at the phone.

“Until later Kitten,” Crowley said, ending the call.

You frowned, still feeling like something more had happened last night. You’d have to see if you could get more information from Crowley tonight.

 


End file.
